


Countdown

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 100 to 1 Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Large dildos, NSFW, Orgasm Control, PWP, Pegging, Sub!Gladio, gladio may or may not have a size kink, it's a lot, like... very nsfw, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: “I bet I could beat your high score in Justice Monsters 5.”“Pretty sure you can’t.”“Pft. Alright, how about this: if I beat it, you’ll be my prize. And if I don’t, I’ll be yours, and I’ll do whatever you want.”“Whatever I want?”“Yep. Whatever you want… The same goes for you, though.”He pondered for a moment, then nodded resolutely. “You’re on.”Gladio couldn’t convincingly tell anyone that he regretted agreeing to that bet.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here it is. That big whopper nsfw. Wrote it a few months ago, at the beginning of summer. Not my first smut, will not be my last, yeah yeah... The ending is kinda rushed, in my opinion.
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

_“I bet I could beat your high score in Justice Monsters 5.”  
_

_“Pretty sure you can’t.”  
_

_“Pft. Alright, how about this: if I beat it, you’ll be my prize. And if I don’t, I’ll be yours, and I’ll do whatever you want.”  
_

_“Whatever I want?”  
_

_“Yep. Whatever you want… The same goes for you, though.”_

_He pondered for a moment, then nodded resolutely. “You’re on.”  
_

Gladio couldn’t convincingly tell anyone that he regretted agreeing to that bet.

You whooped as the final results displayed on the screen, your score standing over Gladio’s by just shy of one hundred points. Gladio let out a good-natured groan.

“I was robbed,” he said, shoulders slumping.

You chuckled at him, sauntering over and grabbing onto his shirt. You pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "Maybe so, but a bet is a bet, and I won.“ 

Gladio shivered at the contact, his hands coming around your waist to pull you closer to him. “That you did.”

You smirked up at him, playing with the leather of his jacket, running your hands down his arms. “Tonight’s gonna be all about you, big guy.“ 

He didn’t move, just stared into your eyes. “I’m looking forward to it.”

You stepped back from him, turning and beginning to walk away. “I sure  _hope_  so, Gladio! I know I am!” 

That mischievous glint in your eye almost frightened him, if he were being honest, but all the same he was undeniably aroused. His mind was having a field day coming up with possible scenarios for whatever you were going to do to him. 

He couldn’t wait until the two of you got home.

He was pleasantly surprised to see that you were just as impatient as he was, if not more so. The moment he closed the door behind him you had him pressed against it, pulling him down to meet your lips in a hungry kiss.

Gladio groaned and complied, kicking off his shoes as he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you closer. He moaned into your mouth as you devoured him, shuddering as you tugged on his hair.

When you pulled away, staring up at him with lust-filled and half-lidded eyes, he couldn’t help but drop a comment despite your look making him want to melt into a puddle. “You’re pretty excited.”

That telltale smirk crossed your lips again. “As I should be.” You then grabbed his hand and began tugging him into the bedroom. Once there, you left him on the threshold and started towards the bathroom, only giving him a glance over your shoulder. “Display yourself, Gladio.”

He watched until you disappeared from sight, then set to work on undressing himself. He could barely contain his curiosity… What did you have planned? What were you going to do to him?

Of course, he knew he’d like it, whatever it was, but that fact didn’t quell his imagination at all.

Now naked, he climbed onto the bed and propped himself up against the pillows, laying on his back and spreading his legs. He was already half-hard, and he could only wait and feel himself grow more aroused until you emerged naked from the bathroom.

Gladio’s eyebrows shot up his forehead once he saw what you held in your hands – the classic tube of lubricant, a small towel, and, to his surprise, the largest dildo you owned. 

His gaze flicked back to you momentarily before going back to the giant in your hand, the toy rivaling even his own impressive size. He licked his lips, staring at you again. “How are you using that tonight?”

You shrugged, placing your load onto the bedside dresser. “You’ll see. It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise.” Gladio deadpanned.

You nodded. “Mmhmm.  _A surprise._  Don’t worry, you’ll love it.” You climbed onto the bed and straddled him, trailing your fingers over his cheek and leaning close to him. “So, will you be a good boy and have self-control, or will I have to restrain you?”

His lips twisted into a small scowl and he placed his hands behind his head. “I’m not some animal.“ 

You smirked. "Duly noted. Alright, Amicitia, do exactly as I say and this will be a very nice night for the both of us." 

Gladio’s lips quirked up in a challenge. "And if I disobey?" 

Your breath ghosted over his ear. "Then you’ll be punished accordingly. Now…” You leaned back, taking in the sight of him. “I want you to count down from one hundred to one, slowly. Don’t cum until you’ve finished counting, and no touching. Think you can do it?" 

"Sounds easy enough." 

You smirked. “We’ll see.” You then tilted your head to the side, lips twisting a little while your hands drifted to rest on his shoulders. “Safeword?”

“Shield.” Gladio responded, his body beginning to light up in anticipation.

You smiled at him and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. “Don’t forget it, okay? Start counting, keep still.”

And, obediently, he did. He didn’t falter when you began trailing your kisses about his jawline and down to his neck – okay,  _maybe_  he paused when you bit down right  _there_.

Still, he continued counting, even while you sucked a hickey onto the column of his neck and continually worried at the bruised skin. You started moving your kisses again, now going to his collarbone. You bit down there, too, sucking another hickey onto his skin.

Gladio knew he was going to be littered with them by the time the night was over, and he also knew they’d be impossible to hide, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when you were pressed against him like this…

You trailed your kisses down his chest, tongue trailing against every dip and curve of his abs and his scars. Gladio’s counting was interrupted occasionally by his breath hitching. You ghosted your fingers over his sides and he shivered underneath you as you continued lower.

Reflexively, Gladio jerked his hips forward when you neared his cock. Your gaze flicked up to him, a disapproving look in your eyes, and you smacked his thigh lightly as punishment. His lips twisted, but he kept still.

The look on his face was incentive enough for you to punish him further, and you did just that. Abruptly, you grabbed his erection and squeezed it, tonguing at the head. He let out a surprised moan and you could tell he struggled to keep his hips still. You tugged on him three times, then released him and settled your hand on the bed, your lips moving down to decorate his thighs.

Gladio let out a groan of frustration. “Babe, please…”

You looked up at him again. “Keep counting. I can pace myself.”

Gladio let out another groan, but continued counting as told. You sucked another hickey onto his inner thigh while ghosting your fingers over his outer, relishing in the way he squirmed slightly underneath you. You gave his other thigh the same treatment.

When he hit eighty-two, you kissed your way back up to his erection and took it into your mouth, tonguing wide circles around the head. Gladio let out a loud moan, his thighs tensing with the effort to keep himself still. You pulled off and nuzzled his cock with your nose, then licked and kissed the underside from tip to base and back again. Gladio was counting slower, now, but still counting all the same.

You took him into your mouth again, sucking him in as far as you could without triggering your gag reflex. You rolled your tongue against him and jerked what you couldn’t reach with your hands. Gladio moaned, his chest starting to heave a bit, but kept his hips still. 

You pulled off of his cock, your hands now being able to move faster with your spit acting as lube. You tongued his head, lapping up the drop of pre-cum that was beginning to form there. “Your discipline is amazing, Gladio.” You looked at him and smirked before turning your attentions back to his cock.

You swirled your tongue around the head, pumping his erection with your hand, then took him in slowly. You took a deep breath, relaxed your mouth and throat the best you could, then carefully began to take his entire length into your mouth. 

Gladio moaned above you when he felt himself slide into your throat. There was just so much sensation – it was only enhanced when you swallowed around him, moaning into his cock. His hands grappled uselessly at the bed sheets while he did his best not to move his hips. “F-fuck, (Y/N),  _please_ ,” He couldn’t help the plea that left his mouth, counting momentarily forgotten as he watched you work.

You pulled off of him then, taking a deep breath and pumping him quickly with your hand again. Your voice was ragged after taking him in your throat like that, but you still chided him. “ _Keep counting_. That’s the only way I’ll let you cum.” With that, you wrapped your lips around his cock again, bobbing your head up and down.

Gladio picked up counting again, his pace a bit faster to make up for lost time. He was going a bit faster than you would have liked, but you let it slide. That would be one reward for the amount of restraint he was displaying.

He was nearing the low sixties. You pulled off his cock with a pop, taking a deep breath and removing yourself from him. Gladio let out a frustrated huff of air, but otherwise remained silent as he watched you reach over him to the dresser. You heard his breath catch when you grabbed the lube and the dildo, setting them on the bed beside him. You tapped his legs. “Roll over, hands and knees.”

Gladio obeyed, shifting positions until he was comfortable, his ass on display for you. He couldn’t stop a soft moan from leaving his lips when you groped him, spreading his cheeks to expose his entrance. He looked over his shoulder at you when he felt your hands leave his body, only for his breath to be taken away by the sight of you generously applying lube to your fingers. He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath in anticipation until you gently reminded him to breathe and  _keep counting_.

This counting thing was going to drive him insane.

He continued counting, even if he interrupted himself with a startled moan when he felt your slick finger rub against his entrance and slide in. He automatically rocked his hips back, but then stilled, remembering your earlier command. 

You smiled, trailing your clean hand over his back and watching him shiver. “I’ll let that one slide.” You leaned forward and entertained yourself by tracing your tongue along his tattooed skin. You worked your fingers slowly. 

Gladio let out a soft, frustrated grunt. “Please, I need  _more_.”

You bit into the flesh just above his shoulder blade. “Careful what you ask for.” You slid another finger into him and started moving your hand faster, lapping at the bite mark you left on his skin. “Don’t forget that you’re trying  _not_  to cum before you finish counting.”

Gladio moaned as if he hadn’t heard you, then continued counting, albeit a bit breathlessly. His back arched when you slid a third finger into him and he couldn’t help but rock back against them, his body seeking  _more more more_  even if it was defying your orders.

You frowned, slowing your hand down, but scissoring your fingers. He still needed to be prepared, even if he  _was_  being bad… An idea formed in your mind, and you considered it for a moment before deeming it worthy and acting on it.

You wrapped your hand around his cock and clicked your tongue when he jerked in your grasp. “Since you can’t follow that rule, I’ll just narrow it down.” You squeezed him and he moaned softly, unable to stop his hips from moving in time to your hand pumping his shaft. “ _Don’t cum until you’re done counting_. Think you can do it?”

You curled your fingers against his prostate and he abruptly let out a loud moan. Despite the odds seeming to be against him, he nodded. “I’m sure as  _hell_  – I… fuck,  _(Y/N)_ …”

You hummed in response and started pressing feather-light kisses along his spine. “I’m counting on it.” You snickered briefly, then pulled both of your hands away from him, ignoring his plaintive whine. “I think you’re ready, babe.”

You grabbed the dildo and slicked it up with lube. Once you were satisfied, you moved back to Gladio, observing his shaking form. You breathed out a sigh and leaned forward, using one hand to steadily grasp his hip and the other to press the tip of the dildo against his entrance. His back arched at just the tease, the  _promise_  of the pleasure to come, and you sighed again. “You’re simply amazing…”

With that, you pushed the toy inside of him, and his already-unsteady breathing hitched and he shuddered, back arching against you. He rocked his hips back into the dildo, instinctively seeking out more. You let it settle inside of him, not moving. You waited patiently for him to continue counting, but he looked so far gone… 

You leaned forward, getting close to his ear and letting your breath fan over the side of his face. "C'mon babe, breathe. Count with me. Thirty-nine…. thirty-eight… thirty-seven…” While you continued to coo soothingly in his ear, eventually his voice joined yours. Once it looked like he was counting steadily again, you focused back on the task at hand. 

You moved the toy in and out of him slowly, and his counting was regularly interrupted by moans and gasps. The hand that grasped his hip went to wrap around his straining cock. “You look so good like this…” you mused, starting to move the dildo faster, pumping his cock in time with the thrusts. “All needy and desperate… so pliant…  _Six,_  baby, you’re taking it so well. You’re so stretched, but it feels amazing, doesn’t it? I bet you’d like to try something even bigger, wouldn’t you?” His breathing hitched again and you saw him nod. His hips bucked against your hands. 

You leaned closer to him again, attaching your lips to his neck and biting down. His hips jerked forward and he let out a loud groan, his head dropping forward. You ran your tongue carefully over the marks you left and angled your wrist just so – Gladio abruptly let out another loud moan. His counting stopped altogether at that point, but it wasn’t long before you heard him breathlessly pick up where he left off.

You could tell he was struggling to keep his head on long enough to finish counting. He was on fifteen, then, but the lowest he got was eleven even after repeating each number several times along the way. You stopped him when he accidentally started counting back _up_.

“You’re doing so well, babe. Count with me again.” You slowed your hands ever so slightly, hoping it would aid his concentration just a little bit. “Eleven… ten… nine… eight…” 

He joined you then, voice quiet and choked with pleasure, but there. Pleased, you left him to counting, encouraging him while maintaining the pace you had with your hands the best you could. 

“Not much longer now, Gladdy. You’re amazing like this…” You tugged lightly on his earlobe with your teeth and he shuddered underneath you, breath hitching, but forced himself to continue counting. “You’ve been such a good boy, waiting for so long… That’s it.” You rejoined him. “Three… two…  _one_.”

You breathed out a chuckle, smiling against his skin. “Good job, babe.” Abruptly, you increased your hands’ pace. Gladio’s hips jerked forward as he finally chased his own release, his moans reaching a crescendo.

His orgasm was explosive. He came with a roar and you helped him through it, gradually slowing your movements. He was becoming overstimulated so quickly, so beautifully… despite wanting to continue, you stopped your hands, pulling back from him.

You tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to his lips, starting to move away. You had intended to get something to help him clean up, but a hand clasped onto your thigh, halting your advance. 

“You haven’t cum yet.” Gladio’s voice was ragged and breathless, and before you could even respond he had you on your back with his head between your thighs.  

_Six,_  even exhausted and overstimulated after that session, he still had so much strength… 

He kept you pinned while he worked you with his tongue. Your legs wrapped around his shoulders and your hands flew to his hair almost immediately while you writhed underneath his ministrations. His tongue was just so  _heavenly_ … 

He made eye contact with you and groaned, rubbing the flat of his tongue against you, and that was it. You cried out as you came on his tongue, back arching and legs squeezing him tightly to keep him pinned there. 

Distantly, you noted that that was probably the quickest orgasm you’ve ever had, but  _damn_  if it wasn’t the most amazing, too… 

He released you, rolling over and spreading his arms and legs out over the bed. He let out a breathless chuckle, giving you a lopsided smile. “ _Six,_  babe, I feel like I’m made of jelly. Can barely move." 

You smirked at him, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "I did a fine job, then, wouldn’t you say?”

Gladio nodded. “I would." 

You smiled and stood, moving to clean him and yourself up. Once that was done, you slid back into bed next to him, wrapping an arm around his torso and leaning your head on his shoulder. 

"So,” you began, looking up at him, “I think you’ll agree when I say it’s time we invest in a bigger dildo." 

Gladio coughed a little, a pink tint crossing his cheeks. Still, he nodded, looking away. “Yeah. I think so.”

You giggled. "I’ll look into it, then.”


End file.
